U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,709 to Daniel P. Healey, Jr.; Sept. 7, 1976 for ELECTRIC FUSE HAVING A MULTIPLY CASING OF A SYNTHETIC-RESIN-GLASS-CLOTH LAMINATE describes a novel fuse tube that has characteristics different from conventional fuse tube materials such as, for instance, ceramic fuse casing, or fuse casings of glass. The casings according to the above referred-to patent, particularly if made with a binder of synthetic polyester resin, are relatively soft and relatively easily deformable in comparison to the prior art casings listed above. This is the starting point of the present invention on which the latter is predicated.
While this invention is not limited to fuse casings as described in the above patent, but may be used, for instance, in connection with casings of convolutely wound melamine impregnated glass cloth and other laminates of synthetic resin, best results are obtained with casings manufactured in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,709 and impregnated with polyester resins.